Last Flight Out
by apol
Summary: Another songfic of mine!!! I think this is a little sappy or really sappy. This is a 1 X R songfic. Please read and review. THANKS!!


This is my second songfic!

This is my second songfic! I'm so glad. Anyway, I don't like the song very much but the words are nice so I used it. Please enjoy...

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Last Flight Out

_I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show_

Relena looked up from the document that she was reading when the door opened. Heero came in and placed some important documents on Relena's desk. He turned around quickly to avoid direct contact with the eyes that could melt his heart a thousand times.

"Heero, wait!"

He stopped walking and waited for Relena to speak.

"I just want to say...thank you for...everything that you have done for me."

He smiled a little when he heard her beautiful voice. "It's my job, princess." He walked out of the office and closed the door gently. He turned to face the door, his eyes was now filled with longing. Slowly, he placed his left hand against the mahogany door. _I love you..._ He dropped his hand and walked back towards his own office.

_I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop_

Heero gazed towards the window and observed the people walking on the street. His mind started to drift back to Relena. All of his emotions towards this woman were surfacing and he wanted to go back and confess his love towards her. Heero did all his best to stop himself. _This is for her own good, she must not know what I feel for her._ He clutched his heart as if it wants to leap out and make a run towards Relena. _I'm her bodyguard. Not her lover, exsisted to protect her._

_I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out_

The next day, he just stayed in his apartment for he could not get near Relena. He was afraid that at the moment he sees her, he would tell her what he feels or ask her to marry him. A loud banging on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He rose up from his couch and opened a door. A very tired Duo was standing at his door, anytime he would collapse.

"We tried our very best. I'm sorry, man!" Duo said panting and leaning against the door.

Heero placed his hand on Duo's shoulder. "What happened?!"

"We tried...Relena was...kidnapped." Duo dropped down on his knees.

Heero's eyes was filled with anger and concern. He ran out of his house, determined to look for Relena.

_I'm afraid that  
You will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now_

An hour later.

At the enemy's base...

"Sir! There's a gundam approaching us!" 

The rebel group's leader hissed. "Contact him!"

"Yes sir!"

Heero's face appeared on the screen in front of everybody. His anger was visibly seen in his face and his eyes showed a death glare that could make even the devil squirm. "Let her go." He said with clenched teeth.

Upon hearing his voice, the soldiers trembled with fear. Some of them ran out of the base. The leader's was very angry when he saw that some of the soldiers were leaving, forgetting about their pledge of loyalty to him. "Yuy! You shall die first before you get her. Anyway, she might die any moment now!!" He laughed like a crazed maniac.

"OMAE WA KOROSU!!"

The remaining soldiers ran out, very much afraid of an angry Heero. All of them knew the capabilities of the perfect soldier and they wouldn't risk their life just to test it. The leader, being hard-headed still stayed in his so-called throne. "Go ahead Yuy! Blow this place and kill Relena too!!" 

Heero landed his gundam, not caring if he stepped on a person. He jumped down from the cockpit and made a run to the control room where the leader is. As he reached the place, he trained his desert eagle (this is a gun, ok.?) on the crazy leader. "Where is Relena?"

"Next room." The leader answered him then his eyes widened. "NOO!!! Why did I tell you?! Ahh..."

His shout was cut off as Heero fired his gun directly at his head. 

_I'm afraid that  
You will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now_

He ran to the next room and found a bloody Relena lying in the bed. Heero quickly ran to her side and checked for injuries. Delicately, he carried her in his arms and brushed away some bloody hair away from her beautiful face. Her eyes slowly opened and focused them on Heero.

"Heero..." She reached out her hand. "I...l..lo..." Once again, she slipped into unconciousnes.

"Relena! You can't die!! I love you!!! Please baby..." He stood up and ran towards his gundam. He used his mind to control Wing Zero, it's hand carried Heero and Relena to the cockpit. Wing Zero blasted away towards Heero's own home.

_I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop_

Two days have passed and Relena has not regained conscoiusness. Heero treated all her injuries and he was glad that all of it are only minor. He was beside her all the time, making sure that by the time she wakes up, he will be the first one that she will see. _Please Relena, wake up. I'll do anything. _He took her hand and kissed it lightly. _When you wake up, everything will be different..._

_I cannot hold back  
The truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
Although it's hard and scares me so  
A life without you scares me more_

Another day has passed. Relena opened her eyes slowly, she found herself looking at a Prussian blue eyes filled with love and happiness. Heero embraced her carefully and stroked her hair while crying. "Relena, I love you! I will surely die without you in my life. I'm so sorry on how I treated you before."

Relena embraced her back. "I love you too Heero."

Heero pulled her back and kissed her softly on her lips. "You will always be my sweeheart."

_I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out_

Heero smiled broadly as he studied their wedding picture. Everything went well since he told his feelings to Relena. He traced Relena's blushing face in the picture. Suddenly, something was gripping his legs tightly. He looked down only to find staring at a small version of him.

"Papa!"

"Adin!" He carried his child. "Did you enjoy your shopping with mama?"

Adin nodded, a wide grin spread across his cute face. "We bought, lots of toys! My gundam collection is now complete!! Oh yeah...mama has something to tell you."

Relena entered the room with a big smile on her face.

Heero smiled and placed his hand around her shoulders. "What is it mommy?"

"Adin will have a playmate. I'm pregnant." 

Heero kissed Relena on the cheek. "Another blessing coming, eh? Come on, guys let's celebrate. I prepared dinner for us." Heero's life have been more better when Relena came into his life.

Hope you guys liked this one...

Heero: No fight scenes?

Sorry, I'm not really good in fight scenes, heh! heh!

If you have questions, comments or suggestions. Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
